


An Afternoon with You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Establishing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, Picnic, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada and Hecate spend a sunny afternoon together.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 33
Kudos: 48





	An Afternoon with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltbroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltbroom/gifts).



> I just wanted to write some self indulgent fluff so this has no beta. All mistakes my own. Thanks to salt for the idea.

It was rare to be granted a warm day in spring. Rarer still that it should happen on a Saturday. Ada had knocked on her deputy head’s potions door and asked if she might like to take in a picnic, far from the eyes and ears of their students of course. 

Ada thought her heart might fall out of her chest from the gentle smile and nod she received in the affirmative. Thus there they laid on a small hill under a cloaked spell, the sun dancing across Ada’s bare arms and Hecate’s upturned face. 

Ada smiled at her… what is it they called one another now? Girlfriend seemed too much to hope for but more than friend would definitely explain the two rather passionate kisses from the past two weeks. 

“What is it?”

Ada blinked. “Hmm?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “You were looking quite intent.”

Ada shook her head and sat up, picking a few daisies next to their blanket. “Just thinking.” A light breeze passed by, causing Hecate’s hair to fly into her eyes. 

Hecate rolled her eyes and lifted her hand to cast. 

“Wait,” interrupted Ada. Hecate furrowed her brow. Ada looked from her hand full of flowers back to Hecate’s hair. “I could braid it for you. You just said the bun gave you a headache.”

Hecate considered her a moment, a soft hesitancy in her eyes. “It wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

Ada shook her head. If only Hecate knew the amount of times Ada had fantasized about her hair. She lifted her hand. “Could even include some adornment.”

Hecate bit her lip. “It’s not necessary.”

Ada winked. “But it could be fun.”

“We aren’t school girls.”

Ada’s face fell. “I suppose you’re right.” She should have considered that Hecate would find the idea silly. She almost dropped her daisies when Hecate caught her hand in a light grip. 

“As long as you promise not to make me look too foolish.”

Ada raised three fingers. “Witch’s honor.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow then nodded as she crossed her legs and moved so Ada could situate herself behind her. 

Ada noticed Hecate’s shoulders tense. She placed a gentle hand atop them and rubbed her thumb at the top of Hecate’s right arm. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

Hecate’s shoulders eased as she summoned a silver brush and hair tie. “I trust you.”

Ada felt her cheeks warm but blamed it on the sun. “Loose?”

“Please,” came Hecate’s simple reply. 

Ada took a deep breath and leaned forward to gather all of Hecate’s hair and lightly let it fall against her back. She took a moment to look at the beautiful brush she’d never seen before.  _ Hecate  _ was carved in elaborate letters along the handle. 

She gave a small, gentle experimental brush and felt a sense of triumph at Hecate’s contented sigh. She got through a few strokes before she spoke again.

“This is a stunning brush. Was it a gift?”

Hecate started to shake her head then seemed to realize her position and stopped. “I bought it myself when I graduated from witching college.”

Ada looked at it again as her hand moved down Hecate’s long mane. “I should have recognized your exquisite taste.”

Hecate started to tap her fingers along the edge of her lap. “You are flattering me.”

Ada set the brush down and leaned forward to glance at Hecate. It took less than a second for Hecate to turn. Ada winked. “Do you like it?”

Hecate’s mouth quirked in a soft smirk. “Perhaps,” she said before she ducked her head. 

Ada couldn’t resist the urge to place a soft kiss to Hecate’s cheek. “Good.”

Ada resumed her earlier position but not before she caught Hecate raising a hand to the precise spot Ada had kissed her. It never failed to charm Ada how much Hecate could be taken in by the smallest gestures. She had just begun her braiding when Hecate spoke again. 

“Ada?” Hecate’s voice wavered and she fiddled with her hands in her lap. 

Ada almost stopped and turned to face her but she wondered if Hecate might need their current position. “Yes, dear?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

Ada almost said  _ I could ask the same _ considering both of the kisses they’d recently shared had been initiated by Hecate. “I wanted to. I hope I didn’t—"

“No,” interrupted Hecate. Her voice was firmer now. “No, I liked it, I just wondered,” she paused and sighed, “I’ve wanted to, well, talk. I didn’t have a chance to properly answer you two weeks ago.”

Ada wove some daisies into the strands of Hecate’s hair and sighed at how utterly soft it was. “I rather appreciated your actions. They proved answer enough for me.”

Hecate let out a nervous chuckle. “Still, you deserve to not doubt, to have my full,” she cleared her throat, “declaration of…intent.”

Ada tied the end of Hecate’s hair and summoned a mirror. She moved to sit in front of her and presented it. “What do you think?”

Hecate looked for a moment then set the mirror next to her brush. “Lovely, thank you.” She raised two trembling hands to Ada’s. “I would like to, that is I want to… court you if you wouldn’t mind?”

Ada smiled and tilted her head. “Court me? Should we arrange chaperones then?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Date did not seem precisely the right word and I thought I’d borrow language from one of your novels to truly move you.”

Ada chuckled softly and moved close enough that their knees were touching. She squeezed one of Hecate’s hands before she dropped it to cup Hecate’s cheek. “Call it what you like, I just want to be with you.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “You do?”

Ada smiled and drank in the features she’d come to adore above any others. She ran her thumb lightly over Hecate’s bottom lip, delighted when Hecate’s mouth opened slightly. “Of course I do. I must confess, I’m still in a state of shock that you feel even remotely like I do.”

Hecate leaned forward and rested her forehead against Ada’s. “I do. It’s been difficult to truly decipher how to say it but please know that I do. That I have for quite some time.”

Ada tilted her head. “How much time exac—"

She was cut off by the press of Hecate’s lips against hers. Ada lifted up slightly on her knees and felt Hecate’s braid fall forward between them as she pressed just as firm against Hecate’s lips. 

Ada only broke their kiss when her knees started to ache. She smiled at the wisps of Hecate’s hair sliding out from a combination of the looseness of her braid and the pull of Ada’s fingers. She started to tuck them in as Hecate placed her hands on Ada’s wrists. 

“Leave it please.”

Ada nodded and cupped Hecate’s cheeks before she gave her forehead a quick kiss. “You do look lovely.”

Hecate gave her a shy smile. She glanced toward the academy. “Should we be getting back?”

Ada shook her head. “I have nothing pressing and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if we just laid about a bit more.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “Hoping for an afternoon nap?”

Ada chuckled. “You caught me.” She moved to sit next to Hecate and sighed. “I should have thought to bring a pillow.” She raised a hand to summon one when Hecate stopped her. 

“You could,” she said quickly before she did the endearing duck of her head that Ada loved so much, “recline sideways and rest your head in my lap.” 

Ada’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Hecate shook her head. “You don’t have to, I could just…” she trailed off as Ada carefully laid her head on Hecate’s thigh facing her. 

“Is this all right?”

Hecate nodded. Her hands hovered over Ada’s temple. “M-May I?”

Ada raised her eyebrows. “Planning to weave flowers in my hair as well?”

“Well, no, I do not think I’d share your talent but if I could just,” she took a deep breath, “touch you?”

Ada gently guided Hecate’s hand to her hair. “Touch all you like,” she whispered. 

Hecate bit her lip. “My request was not meant to be of the salacious variety.”

Ada winked. “Pity.” She closed her eyes as Hecate’s fingers traced her face. It took a few go rounds but she noticed that Hecate lingered a moment longer on the freckles atop her cheeks and her dimples. She smiled at the revelation but didn’t open her eyes. “That feels nice.”

Hecate cupped Ada’s cheek and tapped her nose with a thumb. “Good.” She waited a few moments before she offered, “would you like me to read to you?”

“Only if you want to. Choose something for you though as I’m not sure how much longer I can stay conscious with your hands lulling me to sleep.”

Hecate stopped suddenly. “Oh I’m sorry.”

Ada reached up and patted Hecate’s hand. “Don’t be. That was the goal wasn’t it? Sincerely choose something for you though. I wouldn’t want you bored when I finally drift.”

Hecate summoned a potions magazine and Ada fell asleep somewhere around the new innovations of bindweed. 


End file.
